Author Announcements
by 66-Survivor
Summary: (NOTE: IMPORTANT) This is a bunch of announcements about story updates, story ideas that need readers' approvals, which stories to update first, and just important announcements that I would like everyone to read. This will affect how I update stories and what stories I post or don't post. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have an idea for a new story but I just can't seemed to get started. Argh! Curse writer's block!**

 **Diamond, I have started your story but I can't exactly say when I'll have that up. It will be sometime this month, I just can't say exactly when.**

 **To the readers of the Uncover the Past, I'm sorry that's going to be on hold for now until I get Diamond's story done. So this will be the order of "priority list"**

 **Temple Troublemaking Trio**

 **New story (if I can ever get past this writer's block)**

 **Uncover the Past**

 **But while you wait for the updates and possibly the new story, I have some main character information and a new summary to hopefully, somewhat suffice for any story cravings you have. :)**

 **Main Character Name:** Kiandra Bailer

 **Age:** 26

 **Race:** Zabrak

 **Home Planet:** Coruscant

 **Physical Appearance:** mid back Jet black hair, cold china blue eyes, narrow face, oval eyes, athletic build, 5'8in

 **Weapon of Choice:** Two Golden Light Whips

 **Personality:** Grim, bitter, cold, unforgiving, depressed, hateful.

 **Other Character Name:** Jazylynn Anarth

 **Age:** 27

 **Race:** Twi'lek

 **Home Planet:** Coruscant

 **Physical Appearance:** Blue skin, green eyes, oval face, almond eyes, athletic build, 5'7

 **Weapon of Choice:** Purple double-bladed lightsaber

 **Personality:** sarcastic, grim, athletic, confident, serious

 **Other Character Name:** Lenna Gyyll

 **Age:** 24

 **Race:** Human

 **Home Planet:** Bespin

 **Physical Appearance:** Shoulder length Blonde hair with brown tips in a ponytail, green eyes, narrow face, oval eyes, average build, 5'6

 **Weapon of Choice:** Twin DC-17 blasters

 **Personality:** Cheerful, optimistic, kind, caring, but kicks butt when her friends are threatened.

 **Other Character Name:** Ayva Leaann

 **Age:** 24

 **Race:** Chalactan

 **Home Planet:** Dantooine

 **Physical Appearance:** Chin length curly Red/orange hair, grey eyes, down turned eyes, long face, average build, 5'5 **  
Weapon of Choice:** Wrist blasters

 **Personality:** Jokester, optimistic, kind, serious when needed

 **Other Character Name:** Olan Trian

 **Age:** 26

 **Race:** Zabrak

 **Home Planet:** Iridia

 **Physical Appearance:** Upper neck length lighter black hair, black eyes, narrow face, almond eyes, athletic build, 5'7

 **Weapon of Choice:** Pulse Rifle

 **Personality:** charismatic, sarcastic, jokester, not serious in any situation

 **Other Character Name:** Urik Cridmeen

 **Age:** 27

 **Race:** Human

 **Home Planet:** Tython

 **Physical Appearance:** Ear length dirty blonde hair (almost brown), stormy grey eyes, Oblong face, almond eyes, 5'8

 **Weapon of Choice:** Single green lightsaber

 **Personality:** Serious, sad, grim, sarcastic (only with Jazylynn though), man of few words

What happens when someone goes through so much pain in their time that they just snap and can't keep their old, selfless lifestyles? What happens when a group of Rebels change the life of a fallen Jedi?

 **So that's some info on the main characters for "The Fallen" along with the** _rough_ **draft summary. I already have the plot in my head I just need to know if you guys want me to go through with it. Review your thoughts!**

 **~66-Survivor**


	2. Apology

**Hey everyone! I know, you're probably annoyed that I haven't been on at all lately and my most sincerest apologies for that, but you know how school goes. I also had the worst case of writer's block and it was killing me and my English grade, but I'm all better now! So that means I should be uploading a little more, but no guarantees since I have been struggling with some personal issues recently. Again, I can't thank you all enough for continuing to read my stuff even though it's not that great! Love y'all!**


End file.
